Memory in the Future
by TechnoTrap
Summary: Fortune Tellers can predict the future but this one tries to change Logan's past . Suddenly, Logan is 4 years old. Now with the threat of Logan being replaced hanging over them, the boys are desperate to change him back. Plus, Kendall can't be in love with a child. One-sided Kogan Kid!Fic
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first BTR fic. I am a little new to the fandom and I hope you can help me out on any mistakes I make. I openly welcome criticism. I have written fics for other fandoms but those are on separate account because my Star Trek readers don't really care for this kind of thing. I intend for this to be cute and fluffy. The T rating is for future language. Please enjoy and I hope you like it. Feedback is deeply loved.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own and I make no money from this.**

"I can't believe Gustavo let us go to this carnival instead of rehearsal." Carlos yelled excitedly as the band walked around in the prize booth area.

"Well we do have Kelly to thank for that." Kendall said thoughtfully as he looked for any big prizes worth winning. So far he saw giant blue dragons and pink kittens that, for some strange reason, held a bloody, plastic knife in their paw while smiling sweetly.

He noticed that Logan was looking at a white tent that was sitting behind a sign saying "Palm Reader, Fortune Teller." He saw an old lady walk into it and turn briefly to scowl at them before disappearing inside.

James suddenly started getting excited when he spotted the giant rollercoaster and demanded that they go ride it immediately. Kendall saw Carlos jump for joy and put his helmet on.

Logan took one look at the ride and went pale. "W-well I uh sort of wanted to look around before I killed myself so-" Logan tried walking in the opposite direction but Carlos and James grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the rides. Logan tried to yank away but it was no use and he gave a pleading look to Kendall for help.

"Hey." Kendall said, stopping James and Carlos though their grip on Logan did not relent. "I kinda wanted to check out the stuff around here so why don't you two go a long and-" Kendall glanced at Logan who looked like he had just been saved from certain death. "Logan can stay with me." Carlos and James seemed to think about it before James let go and nodded.

"But he has to join us later for the Octopus!" James said as he pointed to another ride that looked equally terrifying. Carlos's enthusiasm showed as he nodded in agreement after he let go of Logan's other arm. Logan ran and hid behind Kendall who smiled warmly and said "deal!"

Logan looked even more terrified than before as they watched Carlos and James run off. Kendall turned to Logan and smiled as if to say "what's the problem?"

"DUDE!" Logan whined. "I don't like those kinds of rides!"

Kendall laughed and shook his head the way he usually does when he's underestimated. Of course he always has a plan. "Logie, Logie, Logie." Kendall chanted as he pinched Logan's cheeks. "They can't make you ride anything if you eat a lot of food! You'll get sick!" Logan grimaced as his cheeks were pinched but sighed and agreed.

"But the food here is so high in calories and I don't even know if half of it is safe to eat!" Logan pleaded as he watched various people passing by with greasy pizza and corndogs. Kendall glanced around above the crowd in hopes of finding something Logan would like. "I bet they have some Thai food or maybe we'll find a slushy stand. We'll find something!" Kendall said as he urged Logan forward to start walking. Logan sighed and mumbled "ok".

While they walked around more prize booths, Kendall glanced at Logan to see if he was eyeing anything. Should he declare he found something 'cool' or even 'cute', Kendall was determined to win it for him in a heartbeat. Though, the thought of simply winning Logan a prize to get his affection was a crazy idea to him. It would take more than that and Kendall was starting to think it might never happen.

In truth, Kendall cared very deeply for Logan. More than he was sure Logan would be comfortable knowing. Of course, Kendall felt like he would be holding onto these feelings for a long time without ever telling Logan. Logan liked girls and went to insane measures to please them. Kendall liked girls too but he loved Logan and as much as that meant to him, he didn't want to risk losing his friend. Still, that didn't stop Kendall from making sure he was safe and happy, even if Logan would never know the deeper meaning behind his actions.

"Hey!" Logan pointed to a big stuffed alligator. "He looks cool."

Kendall looked toward the booth the alligator was in and saw that it was a baseball throwing game. The two boys approached it and Kendall put down four dollars before being handed three balls. He was instructed to knock down three bowling pins that were sitting lined up on a shelf and they hand to fall off completely.

Kendall glanced at Logan and gripped the first ball, a fire of determination burning in his chest. He raised his arm and threw the ball with precision and felt his heart warm at Logan's cheering when he knocked a pin down. The second ball was also a solid hit and he looked to the third and final pin as if it was his worst enemy. He threw the ball and knew it was going to hit but the pin only wobbled over. The man running the game booth frowned and said "better luck next time" before handing Kendall one of the scary pink kittens.

Logan clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him away. Kendall looked down at the kitten and wanted to punch its smiling face for his total failure.

"It's cool. You tried. I appreciate it." Logan said smiling. Kendall suddenly felt immensely better and handed Logan the kitten.

"Maybe you could win yourself a cute girl with that." Kendall mumbled as he stared at the ground. As they kept walking, Logan turned the kitten over in his hands and frowned.

"Maybe not a cute girl, but a psychopathic one, I'm sure." Logan said with a skeptical look at the scary object the kitten held. Kendall smiled and felt his stomach growl.

"I'm hungry." He said as he pulled Logan to the food court in search of something decent to eat. Logan spotted a fruit stand that had the shortest line in the whole place.

"Kendall, I'm going to go get a fruit cup." Logan said as he took off to the fruit stand. Kendall watched as Logan stood in line until he decided he was being too overprotective and went for a hot dog and an elephant ear.

Once both boys had their food, they found an empty bench and sat down to eat. Logan had a large, clear plastic cup full of sliced strawberries, watermelon and cantaloupe. He ate the fresh fruit happily but then looked sick when he was the greasy hot dog Kendall was having.

"What? I need my protein." Kendall justified before taking a bite. Logan focused on his own food until it was gone. He threw the plastic cup and fork in the trash and turned to see Kendall offering him half of the elephant ear.

"I know it's high in calories and sugar but it's good and I will be offended if you don't have some!" Kendall said as he gave Logan the piece of sugary bread. "Plus, the more food you eat, the less likely Carlos and James are going to make you ride anything scary." Logan took that as reason enough before he started scarfing down the elephant ear. Kendall looked slightly frightened before suddenly his piece was taken and eaten as well.

"More?" Logan mumbled as he finished swallowing. Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, let's get in line." Just then, Carlos and James spotted them and started running towards them. Logan quickly hid behind Kendall who wasn't paying attention until suddenly James was playfully tackling him.

"HEY! Grab Logan, it's time for you guys to get on some awesome rides!" James said as he gave Logan a look that said "you aint getting away this time!" Logan panicked, threw the pink kitten at James and ran away. Kendall pushed James off, picked up the kitten and chased after Logan. It was getting dark and it would be easy for Logan to get lost in the carnival with the floods of people still coming in.

Logan ran as fast as he could without knowing where he would go. All he knew is that he had to hide from his crazy friends. He faintly hears Kendall yelling for him to stop but he knows that James and Carlos must be following Kendall and runs faster. He glances back to see if anyone is behind him but ends up crashing into someone. He falls to the ground and looks to see who he knocked down.

"OH MY GOSH!" He quickly gets up to help the elder woman he's knocked over. She grumbles and slaps his hand away and stands on her own. She was short and chubby with a scary black mole over her left eye. She growls are Logan who notices that she must be the fortune teller they had seen earlier.

"Look, I'm so sorry and it won't happen again!" Logan pleads as she gives him an angrier look while raising her left hand to point a crooked finger at him.

"You did not learn manners as a child. Perhaps it would do you some good to try again." Logan looked confused at her statement before Kendall caught up to him and pulled him away.

"I saw what happened and I am so sorry." Kendal apologized to the woman before guiding Logan away.

"That was weird." Logan said as he and Kendall walked toward the carnival exits. He had forgotten completely about James and Carlos and simply allowed himself to be guided away.

"Well you scared me. I was worried you would crash into some motorcycle stud and he would beat the crap out of you." Kendall admitted that his imagination sometimes got the better of him. His mind would cook up the scariest scenario and then convince him that this could very well become reality.

Logan replied with an unintelligible "huh?" as they made their way to the parking lot.

"I called mom and she said she would come pick us up." Kendall said in an attempt to change the subject.

"What about Carlos and James?" Logan asked when Kendall sat him down on a bench to wait for their ride.

"They decided to go on one more ride. They'll meet us out here."

"They gave up that easy?" Logan asked in amazement.

"With some persuasion." Kendall said though didn't go into detail on how he promised Carlos he would never see his helmet again or how James looked frightened for his life at the thought of Kendall cutting his hair while he slept.

Later, when they were back in their apartment, Carlos was sitting on the couch, hugging his helmet for dear life while James nervously combed his hair.

"Guys, no harm done. I won't do it." Kendall said with a sigh. He walked away and headed to his room. "I'm going to bed." Logan got up from the couch to follow him.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Logan said while rubbing his neck. Kendall thought he looked nervous for a moment and internally fought to tell himself that it wasn't going to be love confessions from Logan.

"Sure." Kendall said as he and Logan walked into Kendall's room. "So what's up?" He asked as he sat down on his bed. Logan took a seat next to him and fidgeted, something Kendall thought made him look adorable.

"That lady said something to me before you saved me." Logan mumbled.

"Was she threatening you?" Kendall asked as he wondered how an old lady would intimidate a teenager.

"She told me I didn't learn manners as a kid and that I should 'try again.'" Logan quoted. "Do you think she was like…cursing me or something?"

Kendall laughed and patted Logan on the back. "She's just crazy. She didn't mean anything by it. Just a bunch of hocus pocus!"

Logan smiled and his shoulders slackened as if some unknown weight had been lifted.

"Thanks Kendall. I was worried for a bit. I'm glad I have you to make me feel better. I mean, Carlos and James are cool but…you know. They're not too good with advice and such." Kendall nodded and watched Logan leave the room. Once the door shut, Kendall fell back on his bed and let out a tired sigh.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kendall groggily rose from his bed and went to the kitchen. Mrs. Knight was serving pancakes to Carlos, Katie and James. Kendall looked confused when he didn't see Logan.<p>

"Is Logan in the bathroom?" Kendall asked as he looked around.

"I think he's still asleep. I haven't seen him." Katie said as she poured syrup on her pancakes. Carlos and James shrugged, a sign that they hadn't see Logan either. Kendall frowned and went to find Logan. He knocked on his door but no one answered.

"Logan?" He said as he opened the door. He looked at the bed but found it empty. As he walked towards the bed he heard someone whimper. "Logan?" He asked again, now a bit panicked. He didn't want Logan to be hurting. Kendall looked around for where the sound came from before looking under the bed. There he found a little boy; he looked around three or four years old.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked. He was still worried about Logan but this kid might be lost. Never mind how he got here.

"M-my name is Logan."

Kendall froze as his blood ran cold. He swallowed thickly before looking around the room in case Logan would jump out and laugh because this was all a joke. A terribly horrible-

"Kendall?" The little boy asked as he crawled out from under the bed.

"You know who I am?" Kendall asked in both confusion and fear. There was no way this was happening. With the boy out from under the bed, Kendall could see he had the same dark eyes and dark hair as Logan. The boy hugged him and gave him the same lopsided grin Logan would.

"You're my friend."

Kendall picked up the boy and held him an arm's length away to further examine him. Then he came to a horrible conclusion. One he feared most.

"Oh crap."

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts. It really motivates an author when you put forth some encouraging words. Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one should be longer but it's going through some revising at the moment so I am unsure. Enjoy~**

"KENDALL! Is Logan okay? He's not sick is he?" Kendall turned to the door briefly after hearing his mother call. He looked back to the tiny Logan in his hands before setting him back down. His hands were shaking in panic and worry filled his head. Logan was reduced to a helpless child. What would his mother say? How is anyone going to know it really is Logan?

"What do I do?" Kendall paced around the room before stopping in front of Logan again. "I can't just hide you..." He stared at Kendall curiously before raising his arms, demanding to be picked up again. Kendall could never say 'no' to those soft brown eyes. Adult or child, if those eyes demanded anything from him, it was gladly given. Kendall then noticed that Logan was only clad in his sleeping shirt which now seemed way too big for him but Logan didn't seem to mind much.

Balancing Logan on his hip, Kendall proceeded out the door. No, he did not have a plan to cover up what had happened to Logan so he was just going to flat out tell his mother what happened and pray she believes him. He didn't need her making things worse by calling the police and saying they had a missing child with them.

When Kendall returned to the kitchen, he heard forks drop and several gasps.

"Kendall…" Carlos said as he stood from his chair while staring at the tiny child. "W-where did you get the kid?" James looked around Kendall and waved his hands in the direction of Logan's room.

"And WHERE is Logan?" Kendall bit his lip and looked to his mother who was staring at him with an almost unreadable look. He knew she was probably confused and angry. Hopefully she didn't think he had kidnapped someone's kid.

"Mom…" Kendall started as he put Logan down in front of him, only to have him run behind Kendall and hide from view. "This IS Logan." Carlos and James looked confused and shocked but Mrs. Knight simply laughed.

"Yes, very funny Kendall!" She said as she approached them and peeked around to get a good look at the child. "Who is he? Please tell me you took a babysitting job without telling me. There's no way this is-" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the brown eyes look up at her. They were scared and sad but she knew Logan well enough to tell it was him. Logan clutched Kendall's shirt and began to whimper when she got closer so she backed up so as not to scare him further. "How can this be?" She said slowly as she stood up straight and looked to Kendall for answers.

"I think he was cursed." Kendall explained. Suddenly he felt the tiny hands tug at the hem of his shirt for attention. Logan didn't like how everyone was staring at him like he was an alien and proceeded to sniffle. Kendall looked down to see the gentle tears flowing and reached down to pick up with frightened child. Logan clung to him for dear life while Kendall continued. "At the carnival there was an old fortune teller lady. She said something about Logan being rude and needing to relearn his manners or something."

Mrs. Knight thought about it and shook her head. "It's so hard to believe it Kendall but I can't imagine why you would be lying." Carlos looked shocked.

"You can't be serious! That's REALLY Logan?" Kendall nodded sadly at Carlos while James seemed too shocked for words.

"This means I'll have to call Logan's parents." Mrs. Knight reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone but Kendall moved forward and snatched it away. "Kendall!"

"No! They'll just take him away!" Kendall said as he back up with the phone and held it out of reach from his mother.

"Yes Kendall! He's a child now! We can't take care of him!" She said while moving forward to grab her phone back.

"But I can fix it!" Mrs. Knight gave Kendall an exasperated look and placed her fists on her hips.

"How?" She demanded while tapping her foot impatiently.

"I can find the lady and she can tell me how to fix this!" Kendall said as he clutched Logan. Truthfully he needed to find a way to get Logan to be a teen again because sending him to his parents would be heartbreaking and this situation would never be fixed.

"Kendall, he can't stay in this condition. He has to go with his fam-" Mrs. Knight was cut off when Logan hugged Kendall around the neck and started wailing. Kendall tried to cover his ears as Logan started crying louder but knew it wouldn't solve the problem.

"I d-don't want to leave Kendall!" Logan sobbed.

"Shhhh Logan. No one is sending you away." Kendall looked to his mother and gave her a 'nice going' look while he rubbed soothing circles on Logan's back.

"Look, Kendall. We can't keep him here. He's too little to be away from home." Logan pulled away from Kendall and looked him in the eyes. Kendall felt his heart sink lower at the sight of the sad brown orbs.

"I'm not little." Logan defended with a cute little pout. Kendall nodded and pulled Logan to him and hugged tightly.

"Mom." Kendall handed back the phone and sighed. "Sending him back won't fix things. If he leaves then Gustavo is going to try and replace him and frankly, we can't be a band without Logan." Carlos and James stood beside Kendall and nodded in agreement.

"Mrs. Knight, if he says he can fix this, then I believe him." Carlos smiled confidently. James nodded as well before he remembered something.

"Kendall…that carnival was only for a few days. Yesterday was the last day. How are we going to find the old lady?" James said as he absent mindedly took his comb out and brushed his hair in thought. Kendall's eyes went wide as realization dawned on him.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK NOW!" Kendall shouted as he took off for the front door. Just as he got a hold of the doorknob, Mrs. Knight appeared and blocked him from opening it. Logan waved his hands at her in a vague gesture telling her to move but she didn't budge.

"Logan can't go out like that." She said, pointing to the oversized shirt. "He needs proper clothing." Kendall looked like he was going to pull his hair out but he knew she was right. He sighed dramatically and set Logan down.

"Okay, so I'll leave him here with you while Carlos and James come with me to investigate?" Kendall offered with an uneasy smile. Mrs. Knight crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I will give you a week to fix this. If by the end of the week he's still a child, he goes home. Until then, he's YOUR responsibility." She said while walking away to grab her purse. "Katie and I will go get some clothes for Logan and you three will wait here with him." Kendall's shoulders drooped.

"But mom! The carnival!" Kendall whined. He couldn't waste time. He only had a week and he didn't even know if it could be fixed in that amount of time.

"I'll stop by there and see if I can get a name or something. She was a fortune teller, correct?" She said as Katie sat on the couch to pull her shoes on. "You could think of taking care of Logan as a warning for you." Kendall's eyebrows furrowed and waited for his mother to elaborate. "Don't get a girl pregnant." She deadpanned. Carlos made a face just thinking about all the dirty diapers while James fantasized about a mini-James and their epic adventure to rule Hollywood.

"Don't worry guys." Katie said when she finished tying her shoe. She stood up and looked sure of herself. "I'll help."

"Fine." Kendall said as he collapsed on the couch, Logan soon climbing into his lap. "We'll wait here." Mrs. Knight nodded and opened the front door but stopped before closing it to look at Carlos and James.

"You two can help feed Logan some breakfast." She said with a smile and shut the door. Carlos and James looked between themselves and then to Kendall.

"Help?" James asked as if it was a ridiculous thought. "He's four! It's not like we're going to be feeding a tiger."

Logan raised his hands beside his head and clenched his fingers to look like claws while he growled. Kendall laughed at the little monster in his lap. "No, shouldn't be too hard to care for him."


	3. Chapter 3

"WHY IS HE SCREAMING?" Carlos yelled as he covered his head with his arms and shut his eyes in a sad attempt to block out the unyielding cries of a 4 year old Logan. The small child screamed louder and was pointing at Carlos like his mere existence offended him.

James smacked Kendall's arm and glared.

"What was that for?" Kendall demanded as he rubbed his arm. James pointed at Logan and tried to give a serious frown.

"What does he want?" James demanded. "You seem to be the only one who's able to read him now." Kendall looked at him like it was so painfully obvious.

"He wants Carlos's helmet." Kendall said as he pointed to said person. Carlos, not hearing their earlier statement, lowered his hands and winced as the screaming pounded his eardrums harder.

"What are you looking at me for?" Carlos yelled. He wasn't angry, just confused and with a growing headache. Kendall heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"You're not gonna like this but I think Logan wants your helmet." Kendall said while patting his own head to signal what he meant. Carlos immediately threw both hands on his helmet and held on as if someone was about to pry it from him.

"No way! He can't have it!" Carlos yelled defiantly. Logan understood and turned to run to Kendall and hugged his legs. Kendall gently rubbed Logan's head of soft hair and looked at Carlos like he just kicked a puppy…an adorable, brown-eyed puppy. Logan's screams were now helpless sobs and hiccups which painfully pulled at Kendall's heartstrings.

"Please, Carlos?" Kendall asked softly as he held out his hand for the desired object. Carlos pouted and huffed before turning around and ignoring him. Kendall gritted his teeth but softened when he felt Logan tug at his shirt. Kendall looked down to see little arms reaching for him. Logan was no longer sobbing but tears still wet his face.

"Well at least he stopped crying." James said as he went into the kitchen to find food for Logan. "Carlos finished all the left overs so I guess we'll have to make him something else." Kendall nodded as he held Logan, who rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Carlos continued to ignore them in favor of moving to the couch and watching TV.

Kendall frowned at Carlos before making his way to the kitchen with James. Said boy was digging through the fridge without a clue as of what to grab.

"What do kids eat anyway?" He asked as he backed up to close the fridge. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"He's not a dog. Here, you take him and I'll try to make French toast or something." Kendall said as he tried to hand over Logan but he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and nearly cut off his oxygen supply.

"NO!" He yelled. Kendall gasped for air as he pried the tiny arms off of his neck. James looked like he wanted to laugh but decided he wanted to keep his hair. "I wanna stay with Kendall!"

"I think we still have frozen waffles." James said as he opened the freezer so that he could hide his smiling face from Kendall. Logan whispered something to Kendall and the older boy nodded.

"He says he likes waffles." Kendall said as he took the box James pulled from the freezer. Logan made things awkward and difficult as Kendall went about taking the waffles out of the box and putting them into the toaster. Logan stopped hugging his neck but still refused to be put down, though Kendall didn't mind too much.

That is, until he heard giggling from the living room.

As the waffles toasted, Kendall walked into the living room to see James and Carlos actually _giggling_ on the couch. From his place behind the couch he heard James whisper something and then Carlos laughed loudly.

"Something funny?" Kendall asked as he gently set Logan on the floor. James and Carlos gasped in horror when they noticed their friend was no longer in the kitchen.

"NO!" James screamed as he stood up. "Nothing's funny! I was just….uhhh.." James looked to Carlos for help but he just held up his hands in defeat.

"Right. Don't get so defensive guys." Kendall said as he turned away and went back to the kitchen, Logan following close behind. "Just keep the noise down. You're giving me a headache." Kendall searched the fridge for some juice for Logan while said boy stood by the toaster and watched it like a hawk.

"DONE!" Kendall jumped when he heard Logan shout at him all of a sudden, nearly knocking over the orange juice he just poured. The little boy was pointing to the toaster and Kendall looked to see that the waffles were done. He put them on a small plate and guided Logan to the table. Kendall sat him down and watched Logan poked at the warm waffles for a bit before the boy sighed and sat back.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked. Logan looked up at him with sad brown eyes.

"No chocolate chips." Logan said sadly. Kendall thought for a moment before he disappeared into the kitchen and soon returned with a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Will this make it better?" Kendall asked when he showed Logan the bottle.

"YES!" Logan clapped his hands excitedly and watched Kendall pour on the syrup. After he put the bottle down, Logan handed him the fork. "Cut them pwease!"

"Pweeaaaasssee!" Carlos mocked as he and James started laughing again. Kendall angrily slammed the fork on the table and marched to the other boys who immediately went wide eyed in fear.

"Do you think this is funny?" Kendall asked as he gestured to the surprised Logan sitting at the table. "We could lose him if we can't fix this and yet you're _laughing_?"

James and Carlos shook their heads in unison.

"Then shut up and watch TV. We have a job to do when my mom gets back!" James and Carlos quickly sat up straight on the couch and stayed quiet. Kendall turned around to go back to Logan but he was standing right behind him.

Logan put a hand on his hip and pointed to Carlos and James. "You scared them." He said in a stern voice and an adorable pout on his lips. Kendall crushed his impulse to pick up Logan and hug him like a teddy bear.

"They were being mean." Kendall tried to explain but Logan shook his head stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Being mean back doesn't make it better!" Kendall was floored at the young boy's logic. Even at 4, Logan was smart enough to know right from wrong. What the hell was that fortune teller thinking?

"You're right." Kendall agreed and turned to his two friends on the couch. "Guys I'm sorry." He said before turning back to see Logan's nod of approval.

"Good." Logan padded across the room and climbed onto his chair again. Kendall smiled when Logan held out the fork expectantly.

"Pwease cut the waffles. They're getting cold and cold is yucky!"

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Mrs. Kendall said as she stepped through the door with Katie close behind. They were carrying lots of shopping bags and the boys quickly went to help carry them in. Katie left was carrying a rather large bag but Logan insisted that he help by taking something.<p>

More like he dragged it across the floor but it was too cute for anyone to stop him.

"I have five sets of clothes for him to wear during the day and a few extra sets for sleeping and getting messy." Mrs. Knight said as she opened up a big, blue shopping bag while smiling at Logan "because kids love getting messy, right?" Kendall looked at all 6 of the big bags, causing his brow to furrow.

"This is a LOT more than kids clothing." Kendall said as he peeked into one bag. He was about to reach in but Mrs. Knight quickly snatched it.

"There were one or two things I needed." She said as she handed three bags to Katie and told her to take them to her room. "I also got a booster seat for Logan." She said as she took out the small seat covered with green frogs. She set it down on the floor where Logan shyly stepped forward to get a better look at the frogs. "I also got a few toys and coloring books since we're not really equipped for a child his age." She said as she handed a red bag to Kendall. He took it and sat down on the floor where Logan could reach into the bag for himself.

Logan's eyes lit up as he pulled out a fluffy fox plush.

"Thank you!" He screamed with joy while hugging it and hopping around. Kendall ruffled his hair affectionately as he took out the rest of the items. Carlos looked jealous when Logan got a box of Legos.

"Can you share?" He asked with a sweet smile. Logan looked at Carlos with a frown.

"You didn't." He said simply before grabbing the Legos and carrying them away from Carlos to go sit by by Kendall. Mrs. Knight couldn't help but think Logan was too cute for words as she watched him carefully open the box so as not to tear it.

"Okay well you should take a bath before we get you into some real clothes." Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed a bottle of Mr. Bubbles and headed to the bathroom to get the tub running. Kendall suddenly stood up.

"But we don't have time!" He exclaimed as he pointed to his watch. Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"You will have all the time you need when he gets clean! He's got chocolate all over his face!" Logan reacted by rubbing a small hand on his cheek and looking at the chocolate smudges on his fingers.

"But-"

"He doesn't leave here until he's clean!" She said in finality as she turned around and went to the bathroom. Kendall knew there was no room for argument and reluctantly sat down next to Logan. The small boy was busy building a castle with one arm while he hugged his fox with the other. Carlos sat nearby, still looking jealous.

James and Katie shrugged and went to watch TV.

Kendall sighed and helped Logan build his castle until Mrs. Knight came back to get Logan.

"Bath time!" She said with a big smile. Logan hugged the fox tighter and grabbed Kendall's arm.

"Go on, Logan. Go take a bath!" Kendall encouraged by gently guiding Logan to Mrs. Knight. Logan shook his head and stayed with Kendall.

"I guess you get to come with us." Mrs. Knight said with a smile. Kendall blushed.

"B-but I-"

"He won't go without you." She said while pointedly looking at the clingy Logan. Kendall sighed and stood up.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Once Kendall got Logan to let go of the fox it was Mrs. Knight's turn to try and get the shirt off but in the end it was Kendall who had to do it because Logan demanded that Kendall be the one to help him. Mrs. Knight patted Kendall's hair as she exited the bathroom, leaving Kendall to watch over Logan as he played with the bubbles.<p>

"Please don't make everything this difficult."

Of course later, while trying to get Logan into his new clothes, the young boy was being very picky as children usually are.

"I don't like that one." Logan said as he stood with the towel wrapped securely around his small body. Kendall made a face and looked at the tiny t-shirt.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked. The shirt was dark blue with a green dinosaur on it. Every little boy should want to wear it. Right?

"Won't go with the overalls." Logan explained while pointing to said clothing. Kendall sighed and knew this was going to take a while.

"Okay….what shirt do you want to wear?"

Thirty minutes later Logan was wearing his blue overalls with a green shirt as well as his new light up Transformers shoes. Kendall would gladly bitch slap anyone who said child care was easy but right now he had other things to worry about.

"Did you get a list of names?" Kendall asked as he approached his mother. Mrs. Knight was about to answer but suddenly a very loud phone started to ring. Carlos smiled awkwardly and took his phone from his pocket.

"Sorry. It's mine." He said as he answered the phone and walked to the kitchen.

Mrs. Knight shrugged and grabbed her purse. As soon as she pulled a slip of paper out, Kendall grabbed it and read it over with eager eyes before a shadow crossed his face.

"Mom…this address is-"

"I know." She said sadly. She put her purse down and placed her hands on Kendall's shoulders. "I don't know how to help you on this one."

Kendall folded the paper and shoved it into his pockets, a determined look on his face. "We'll just have to figure out how to get to Portland Oregon then." Kendall said with confidence, though on the inside he wasn't so sure. They had a concert in two weeks and Gustavo has been working them even harder to rehears for it. There was little chance this was going to happen without them getting into big trouble...like maybe getting fired.

"Logan will have to stay here then." Mrs. Knight said. "I will not have you running of with Logan like this. It could be considered kidnapping if his parents find out before I tell them." She says as she crosses her arms and watches Kendall's face as he starts setting up a plan.

"But what if-"

"No."

Kendall sighed heavily and nodded in defeat before seeing a worried Carlos approach them.

"Gustavo wants us to head out to rehearsals now." Kendall's eyes widened.

"But the schedule said-" Carlos shook his head.

"He said now...Dogs."

* * *

><p>James and Carlos walked in front of Kendall as he held Logan's hand and guided him inside the studio. All four boys felt nervous about breaking the news to Gustavo, knowing full well it was likely Logan would get replaced on the spot...or they would be laughed at and sent to a mental institution. Logan looked around as they walked to the recording room, curious about this place he doesn't remember.<p>

Once they were just outside the recording room, Kelly appeared from inside and nearly flailed when she saw them.

"Oh good you're finally here! We were just about to...uhh." She looked over Carlos and James, both boys moving their heads to block her from seeing Logan. She sighed and gave them a stern look. "Where's Logan?" She asked as he put a hand on her hips. The boys were scrambling to come up with something to say but before any of them could get a coherent sentence out, a small voice spoke up.

"I'm here." Logan said as he raised his hand and waved it to the side so that she could see he was behind Carlos. Kelly stopped and dropped her arm and slowly walked around to see the small boy. "I'm Logan, ma'am."

Her mouth slowly slid open until her jaw nearly hit the floor. She gaped at the other three boys, each one trying to avoid eye contact as they looked away and nervously fidgeted.

"Not funny. Where is he?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If I missed any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know. This story is without a beta. I apologize for the long delay.**


End file.
